Spirited Away
by Crazybird101
Summary: A boy home alone with his babysitter one night quickly discovers that two unwanted guests have taken up shelter in his house. But will his flashlight even be enough to prevent his oncoming fate? M for safety


**Warning:**

 **Major AU (whether or not this takes place in the same AU as In the Flesh is for me to know :p) The bite and murders NEVER happened.**

 **Android furries**

 **Possible typos/writing errors**

 **NO HUMANIZATIONS, POSSESSED ANIMATRONICS, OR HALLUCINATIONS ARE USED IN THIS FIC**

 **Flames or complaints will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza**

 **All familiar characters and locations belong to Scott Cawthon.**

 **X.X**

A police siren wailed over the heavy rumbles of thunder of an approaching storm. The leaves on trees rustled as the wind began to pick up speed - wind chimes jingling eerily in the night.

A golden retriever laid curled up in his dog house, blinking his brown eyes open to the sound of crunching leaves coming from within the woods. Whimpering quietly, the canine poked his head and upper body out and looked over in the direction of the noise. The rumbles of thunder grew increasingly louder while a large blast of cold wind kicked up some of the fallen leaves and sent them swirling across the cut green grass. The dog's lips curled back and began to snarl and growl dangerously as the crunching grew closer and closer to the swinging back gate.

 _Bark! Bark!_

"Danny!" a feminine voice snapped sharply from behind. "Just what the heck do ya think you're doin' standin' on that chair in front of the window at this hour?"

The boy quickly swiveled his head over his shoulder and cringed under his babysitter's heated glare as she stood with her hands resting on her hips and right foot tapping like how his mother always did whenever she got upset at him. "Something's wrong with Buddy." the five year old replied, pressing the tip of his finger against the window pane.

"For the love of all that is good, Danny!" the teenager groaned, furrowing her smooth almond colored eyebrows at him.

"But-" Before the boy could even protest, the girl suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, turns him away from the window, and gets him off the chair. Daniel closed his eyes, waiting for the slap that was likely coming for him. But instead of getting a sharp, stinging sensation on his cheek, he felt himself being lifted off the ground and quickly carried over to the partially open door leading to his bedroom. He looks back at the window with unresolved tension. The teenager places him down and walks back to the door without bothering to tuck him in bed.

"Now ya better be sleepin' by the time your parents come home later. Ya hear?" she asked from the doorway.

"Yes, miss." Daniel replied with a vigorous nod.

He flinched when the door slammed closed and listened to Claire's footsteps as she stomped down the stairs and probably back into the living room to continue watching TV.

Daniel, using the pale light from his purple lava lamp to guide him through the darkness, walks over to the nightstand beside his bed and grins to himself as he wrapped his little hand around the object that stood in front of his lamp. Aiming it at his face, he presses down on a small button and his vision was quickly engulfed in a blinding white light. "Aah!" he cried out as he covered his eyes with his hands after dropping the flashlight. He should have seen that coming...

Daniel slowly uncovered his eyes, blinking a few times until his sight settled before bending down to pick up his flashlight with little hands. The grandfather clock down the west corridor suddenly goes off, its heavy bell ringing eerily throughout the large house. Shining his light over to the electric clock on his dresser he frowns when he read that the time is now midnight. Outside the wind began to blow harder and sending leaves on the ground flying. Heavy raindrops begin to fall from the monstrous anvil clouds that loomed ominously over the town - ribbons of lightning danced across the darkened sky in white streaks. Talk about a dark and stormy night, hmm?

Sighing softly, Danny sat on the floor in front of his bed and made a quiet whimper as he shined his flashlight at the partially open closet across from him. He was never too fond of the dark, especially at night. Each little noise he heard made him jump and immediately cause his mind to come up with some sort of explanation for it. Ideas would range from ghosts to monsters lurking in the shadows. After sleepless nights, and innocent pleas to sleep with them, his parents bought him a flashlight to scare away the monsters in the dark. Hearing that alone from his father when he gave it to him made Danny feel a bit better inside.

But tonight he found himself unable to keep his eyes closed for long. He'd been put to bed at eight before his parents left for some adults-only party in the city. Hours passed and the boy didn't feel the least bit tired. He tried using different positions; fluffing up his pillows several times; sleeping on one side of the bed instead of the middle; and for heaven's sake, he even tried counting sheep! But his young mind refused to shut down. Then he came up with the idea that taking a walk around the outside of his room would help. That was when he was drawn to his dog's barking outside.

 _Thump thump..._

Daniel perked. "Claire?" he called. _Maybe she needed something._

After a moment of silence, Daniel wobbly climbed to his feet with his flashlight still clutched tightly in his hand. He walked over to his left door and shyly pulled it open enough for him to poke his head and upper body out and flash his light down the dark corridor. He rarely ventured out of his room this late at night, especially if the lights downstairs are off. He walked down the hall cautiously and approached a wide staircase.

" _What a cute little doll face he has.~_ " a smooth masculine voice cooed with a small giggle.

Daniel paused in his tracks, his foot hovering just above the first step. He turned his head over in the direction of the voice and, despite his better judgement, went over to the right corridor entrance. Danny poked his head around the corner and felt his blood run cold as he traced the outline of two figures, one tall and the other bulky, with his eyes. Flashes of lightning lit up the hall through the windows with a white light before quickly dying out like a flame.

A rough voice grunted in annoyance. "Keep that trap of your's shut you loon." the bulky figure snapped gruffly. "And don't get any ideas. I see that look in your eyes."

One of the long ears on his companion's head twitched as he slowly turned his head to him with one of those damnable grins stretched widely across his muzzle. "You know me, Freddie.~" he purred, stroking one of the jagged black whiskers that protruded out of his muzzle between two of his clawed fingers.

"That's what scares me more than you, Victor..." the bulky figure huffed.

Daniel swallowed, his flashlight trembling in his hands as he slowly pointed it over to the two silhouettes. For a moment he forgot how to scream, and instead letting out light hyperventilations. With his judgement clouded in fear, he presses down on the power button of his flashlight. With a click that sounded a lot louder than the rumbling thunder outside, the beam of light shined down the corridor taking the figures by surprise.

The bulky one turned out to be a raggedy looking brown bear in a messy unbuttoned dark vest, with a black bowtie around his neck and a small top hat on his head that was missing a good chunk of itself. The tall one was dark purple bunny who's fur showed off a blue hue. Like the bear, he also wore a vest. Except his looked a lot cleaner, and was buttoned all the way. Around his neck was a bright red bowtie that easily stood out from the rest of him, making it look out of place from the rest of him. Both monsters reacted fast, hissing painfully and using their arms to shield their faces. At that moment Daniel finally found his voice again and let out a shrilled scream before making a dash for the other corridor and to the safety of his bedroom.

"Fuck! Damn it! That little son of a bitch!" Freddie screeched, his eyes watering from the burning sensation he felt. Something began to stir in his thick furry chest, and three identical began emerging out of it tiredly. But as soon as they saw the pain written all over his face, they began to screech and cry out worriedly at him.

"What's the matter, Freddie? Can't handle a little light?" Victor's voice shakily crooned, still recovering from the flash himself.

Freddie narrowed his sore eyes at his companion, curling his lips and flashing his pointy white teeth dangerously. "Oh, shush up you loon." he spat. "You know our eyes are sensitive to bright lights."

"Hmmm..." The nightmarish rabbit rubbed his chin, stroking the small beard that was starting to appear at the bottom. Then his eyes focused on him as a grin slowly stretched on his face. "Tell me something else I don't know~" he asked with teasing sarcasm in his voice.

A low, menacing growl rumbled in Freddie's chest. He fought the urge to wrap his claws around the rabbit's neck and strangle him until his eyes bulged out. But then he would be stuck with the other idiots back home, and that is the last thing he needed in his life. Aside from his cubs, the mentally lost rabbit in front of him is the only other animatronic he can actually tolerate being alone with. But he always finds a way to get on his nerves.

"Damn loon..." he grumbled under his breath as his vision finally recovered and stopped burning. "But when we get our claws on that little sack of shit, I will be sure to tell Cherry to roast his eyes first." He turns his head over to the dark rabbit beside him. "And I don't care what you say about it, Victor. That child is going to get cooked tonight."

Victor drooped his ears slightly. "But he has such a nice doll face..." His eyelids lowered halfway while his ghostly blue eyes dimmed into a dreamlike state. "He looks like such a wonderful child..."

Freddie didn't like how his voice sounded distant, and it made his cubs quiver and look on worriedly. Anyone who's known the rabbit long enough like Freddie would know of his undying obsession. The ragged bear wished Victor would have just stuck with his obsession in making dolls. "Wipe that look off your face you worthless loon." he snaps. "We didn't come here for you. We came here to wait out the storm."

Victor's eyes gleamed darkly at him and frowns. "You never let me have what I want, Freddie." he sighs mournfully. "Is what I want so hard to ask for?"

"He'll just die like the others." Freddie answered simply before whistling sharply at his cubs. The triplets perked their heads quickly in unison before jumping out of his chest and quickly scurrying into the darkness behind them.

"I've had a few close successes." Victor retorted coolly.

"'A few _**close**_ successes.'" Freddie repeated, feeling the synthetic muscles in him tighten at the look Victor shot at him next. Hopefully he hadn't crossed him, because that mistake could possibly cost him a finger or two.

...

The door closed with a loud slam that briefly caused the wall to reverberate. Panting heavily, and on the verge of tears, Danny backed himself from the door while keeping his light gray orbs fixed on the knob. Soon his back hit against a solid object and quickly spun around to see that it was only his second door. He never understood _why_ his bedroom needed two doors; his father told him that the house was very old, and that his bedroom has a very special history behind it. Of course the five year old barely had any idea what he meant by that.

A sudden loud bang from his left door quickly snapped the child out of his thoughts and causing him to swivel his head over his shoulder to find the knob beginning to jiggle. Danny found himself paralyzed on the spot, his body refusing to cooperate with his screaming demands to flee. Tears dribbled down his cheeks before letting out a quick, pessimistic moan. The knob goes still, and Danny finds himself able to move again when he slaps his hand over his mouth.

 _'The light will scare away the monsters.' That's what daddy said,_ he thought to himself reassuringly. His flashlight was still on, although the beam of light looked a little dim instead of bright. He nervously aimed it at the door with trembling hands. His heart began to pound faster and faster, almost to the point where he thought it would burst out of his chest. But the sound of movement caught his attention. He stood with wide teary eyes, and his flashlight still fixed shakily on the door across from him, as the one behind him slowly pulled back with a low squeak that seemed to agonizingly drag on.

Daniel made a dive for his bed, turning off his flashlight along the way. He landed on his belly and quickly crawled underneath his bed just as the right door swung open and the pitter patter of little feet rushing inside. Danny bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming and fought back tears that threatened to fall. Then, out of the darkness, he heard little footsteps approaching his bed. Danny bit back a whimper while struggling to keep his hold on his flashlight still.

He heard breathing - excited breathing that were from different sources, but all in unison. The footsteps eventually came to stop at the end of his bed, right where he was facing. The boy's breathing grew shaky as he struggled to hold in his fear much longer. His young body trembled as a result of it. The excited breathing was still there, only sounding a lot lighter and almost inaudible. In an act of desperation, he switched on his flashlight once more.

 _Click click_

The beam of light that shot through the clear lenses seemed to make the darkness around him run away in fear. His eyes squinted in reaction to the surprisingly harsh brightness, but still got a glimpse of the _things_ looking at him. They looked like miniature teddy bears, only without the scary sharp teeth. Three sets of white pupils dilated to the size of pinpricks before the triplets shrieked loudly in unison. Daniel cried out and dropped his flashlight to cover his ears. The cubs began to spaz uncontrollably while his flashlight began to flicker. One by one the cubs fled into the darkness without second glance. It was almost like someone had used their fingers and flicked them back. As soon as the nightmarish bears were out of sight, the flashlight stopped flickering.

After what felt like an hour - which was actually a minute - Daniel finally let out the breath he'd been holding and began to cry. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! M-mom...MOMMYYYYYYYYYYY! DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" It all had to be a bad dream, but everything felt too real to be. Plus he was already wide awake. Daniel's cries eventually died down into quiet whimpers as he sniffled and wiped away the tears from his eyes. He then reaches for his flashlight, wrapping his little hand around the thick handle just before the end of his bed was suddenly lifted off the floor.

" _Theeeeere you arrrrrrre.~"_ Freddie purred deeply, his illuminating red eyes meeting Danny's wide gray ones. The boy let out a blood curdling scream before aiming his light at the large bear's face. Almost instantly, the bear reacted to the bright light and dropped the bed to shield his eyes. Daniel quickly rolled out of the way just as it roughly landed down before scrambling to his feet. "You little _SHIT_!" the bear shrieked, waiting for the burning sensation in his eyes to die down while the boy ran out the right door and down the corridor as fast as his little feet would carry him, his flashlight still clutched tightly in his left hand.

The last thing Danny remembered while trying to think of a way to convince his sitter into calling the policeman over was making a sharp turn and his vision quickly going black before waking up at the bottom of the stairs. His lips quivered while feeling an overwhelming sense of pain crash over his body. He remembers falling off the monkey bars during recess and getting hurt, but the pain he felt then is nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He couldn't feel most his body anymore, but his arms and head hurt a lot. Every time he tried to move he would hear a crack that made his stomach churn. Tears fell from his eyes silently as he tried screaming for help. But nothing came out. Not even a tiny, strained squeak.

 _Mommy...,_ he thought sadly as his tears fell harder. _Mommy... I want my mommy... Mommy!_

The wooden steps of the wide staircase creaked under a heavy weight that slowly made his way down. The boy's eyes began to shake when the steps reached the bottom, and something bending down and gently prying his fingers off his flashlight. "There we go..." the smooth voice softly said. "That should give us less trouble now." The child wanted to whimper, but found himself unable to at the moment. "Oh dear..." Victor murmured as he scanned his eyes over the wounded boy in front of him. "You must have taken quite the tumble, huh?"

The rabbit smiled softly, reaching his paws out and gingerly lifting the boy off the ground. A look of anguish quickly shadowed the boy's face, and Victor's movements became a little more gentler. Danny felt his cheek press against the smooth, cool surface of the bunny's vest as he was cradled against his chest. Despite how he felt towards him, it was a lot more comfy than on the hard wooden floor.

"Oh you poor, reckless, child..." Victor crooned softly while tucking a lock of his honeyed hair behind his ear affectionately. "Why must you humans be so fragile? So vulnerable?" The rabbit sighed before giving the child in his arms a gentle smile. "Don't worry, little one. I'm not going to harm you. I promise. There's no need to cry now. Tears look very distasteful on you." Daniel only continued to stare at him with the same terrified look in his eyes as his scarily sharp fingers brushed away the remaining tears on his face. "There. Much better.~" Victor's ears suddenly perked at the creaky sound the stairs were making and looked over to see Freddie clumsily making his down with his cubs safely buried in his chest. "Ah! Freddie.~" the bunny purred. "I'm so happy to see that you've made it here."

"That little shit shined his light at me again..." the raggedy bear grumbled until his eyes were suddenly fixed on the boy in his arms. " _ **YOU**_ _!_ " he screeched, surprising his cubs and causing them to squeak at him in alarm. "Just wait until we get you home and have you stuffed in the oven for dinner."

"Calm down, Freddie." Victor said, giving his companion a half-lidded smile. "You are not going to have this child cooked. I found him. So he belongs to me now."

"Don't be ridiculous, Victor!" Freddie hissed. "There's no way in hell that you're seriously thinking of making this child your's."

Victor looked down at Daniel, and Daniel looked up at him. Danny didn't like the sound of things at the moment, but Victor was thinking the exact opposite as he gave him another smile. Only this one gave off a more maternal feeling to it. He looked back up at Freddie, keeping the boy in a secure hold. "If I'm not serious, then please explain why I haven't killed the boy yet, hmm? You know I like to spill blood on myself when I get the opportunity. Why am I still clean right now?"

The cubs quickly cowered into their hiding places while Freddie removed his top hat to run his paw through his mahogany colored synthetic fur. He let out a heavy sigh and said, "You're a loon. You know that? A damn loon." He put on his top hat again and glanced down at the boy again, malice written all over his face. He can just snatch the child out of Victor's arms now and kill him. But he didn't want to lose any of his cubs, either. "Don't expect to get any help or support from me if you need it." he told him gruffly before walking around and making his way over to the backdoor in the kitchen.

Victor's face instantly lit up and look down at Danny with a wide grin. "You hear that, doll face? You're mine now!"

Daniel would have cried if he could. He didn't fully understand the situation at hand, but he got a hunch that it wasn't anything good. He began to panic internally as the rabbit started to move towards the backdoor as well. All the while blabbering things to him that only fell upon deaf ears. "We're going to have so much fun, you and I. After I get you fixed up, we can play with all the dolls I've made - we can even play pretend family! Won't you like that? I'm sure you would. All children love toys after all." He then paused and glanced down at him with one last smile. Only this one was a lot more sinister and bone chilling to the young boy. "We're going to be close. Almost like... _soul mates_.~" He gives the boy's temple a light nuzzle before continuing his way out the door.

Danny felt him become increasingly tired. He closed his eyes for the last time as he was spirited away into whatever fate that was in store for him. As his vision went black, the flashlight that lied on the floor in his house finally went out for good.

 **X.X**

 **I FINALLY wrote something about the damn nightmares animatronics. Or two of them at least.**

 **Also, I should probably mention that I haven't...uhh...started the new chapter for OFTB yet XD. Because:**

 **A. I've spent most of my time working on this dumb one-shot.**

 **B. I've ACTUALLY been hanging out with my real life friends in the last two days.**

 **C. The weather (I freak out badly during severe storms)**

 **and D: Dealing with important real life stuff.**

 **But yeah. That's most of it. But I'll be getting to work on it after this. This time I ACTUALLY have an idea on what to put into words. Although I should use this time give those who are reading it a small warning. The rating MIGHT be boosted up to M. Not because of a lemon, but for some really sensitive material... And if anyone asks me if I'll do a lemon between Jeremy and Blu, don't bother.**

 **I don't do lemons between people and robots -_- Anthro, android, or robotic, I will NOT do a lemon between any of the guards and animatronics, UNLESS the guard is one of them. Just thought I should point that out too...**

 **Anyway! I finally got to introduce my versions of the Nightmare Animatronics - N. Freddy and N. Bonnie. And again, this does NOT follow the actual game. The Nightmare Animatronics in this AU are REAL, and not props or hallucinations in some guy's house. And they're also android furries, which explains the vests. (In my au if the canon animatronic has buttons their android furry counterpart wears a vest as substitute. Just saying...)**

 **For some reason I always see Nightmare Bonnie as some psychotic doll maker who has an obsession in wanting to be a parent XD And is completely protective and super yandere over said kid, too :p. I blame David Near's voice impression of him. BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Go check it out if you haven't seen it. That guy better get in the movie as Bonnie the Bunny. I just love all of his Bonnie impressions!**

 **And also... *pulls out megaphone* I NOMINATE STAR LORD TO PLAY AS THE NIGHT GUARD IN THE FNAF MOVIE! *quickly runs away***


End file.
